Ridiculousness
by FireStar104
Summary: This is 3 funny short stories about the monsters. Seperate stories with no drama what so ever. :  Link/Bob/Dr.C/Susan
1. Pranking of The Missing Link

Acid Wax

_Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind. Black and brown with perky ears._

Place: Area 5-

Time: 4:00 A.M.

Pranksters: Dr. Cockroach & B.O.B

Victim: The Missing Link

Cameraman: B.O.B

(Scene takes place in Dr. C's room, all's dark. The lamp on his desk lights part of the room.)

(Static is seen then the camera is turned on facing Bob.)

Bob: Hey you guys! So, um, we're here in Doc's room and it's like four in the morning. Everybody's fast asleep except for me, Doc and Rusty. And we're getting ready to prank Link! With the Doctor's evil master mind.

Dr. C: (Off camera, chuckling) Bob, you're making me blush!

Bob: And my pranking knowledge, we're team awesomeness! (Throws fist in the air then pulls it back down.) You may be wondering why we are doing this… It is because we are soooooo bored and when monsters are bored then we get rid of something we don't like. Which is Link's freakin' hairy chest! Now I know what you're thinking… "freakin'" is not a swear!

Dr. C: (off camera) There, it's all done!

Bob: Yay! (Turns camera around to Dr. C at his desk. Zooms in on container filled with a white liquid inside.) What is it Doc?

Dr. C: It's wax Bob. When we put it on his body it'll sizzle or burn, therefore making himself rip it off. (He chuckles evilly.)

Bob: Doc…don't even think about it…

Dr. C: Sorry…

Bob: (Goes over to him, he puts his hand on his shoulder. Dramatic voice.) It's alright.

(Dr. C gives an annoying look for a second then gets up from his chair and takes the container heading towards the door, Rusty is beside Bob and lets out a whimper. The camera looks down.)

Bob: (Chuckles) Rusty! (Whisper) You have to be very quiet… We're gonna go pull a prank on fish face. Heheh…fish face…that's funny…(Camera pulls back up. He gets the wax paper and hurries along with Dr. C already near Link's door. Bob goes up to the code bar and enters random numbers. The door opens.)

(Both giggle as they enter the room. Bob holds out the wax paper as Dr. C spreads the wax all over it with a smug look on his face. Bob holds the camera with one hand and carefully puts the paper on Link's chest and flattens it out with another hand. He stands back with Dr. C pointing the camera on Link. The wax starts to sizzle. Both start laughing softly.)

Link: (Puts his arm on top of his eyes.) Ugh... whu- (Half asleep he looks down to where the burning sensation was.) Ah... ahh! (He sits up as Bob and Dr. C's laughter increase. Getting out of bed.) What the? (He tears the paper off removing everything leaving only a smooth surface. Screaming in pain, Dr. C and Bob burst out laughing.)

(Bob keeps the camera on him as he runs towards his bathroom installed in his room. He turns on the light and looks at his torso. It somewhat looked like a rash. Bob follows him and Dr. C stops in the doorway. Bob zooms in at the so called rash. Still laughing, Link shows his pain.)

Link: Ahh! Man that burn like- ahh! Why'd you do that for? Ahh damn…!

Bob: (Points at his red spot.) Hey, hey Link. Link what's that? What is that? (Without waiting for his response he slaps the red spot causing Link _more_ pain. Bob slides out of his reach and into his room. He moves closer behind Dr. C as their laughter dies out.)

Link: (Painfully but with force) Who's idea was this?

Dr. C/ Bob: (Pointing to each other, grinning.) His!

(Link growls with rage and runs for them. The camera shakes while Bob and Dr. C runs to Bob's room. The door shuts on Link's face.)

Link: (From outside the door.) Laugh it up you two, but when I get my hands on you I'll…!

Dr. C: (Jokingly) You'll what? We're practically immortal!

(Link sighs, then there was silence. All except for his "buddies" snickering. They open the door to see nothing but Rusty panting a smile.)

Bob: (Going up to him.) Hey boy! Where's our pal Link? (Shows the dark main room then back down to Rusty. He was startled by Link's voice at the edge of his room.)

Link: (Calmer) I have to admit it that was pretty funny.

Bob: Ahh! Ahh! We told you! We…told…you!

Link: More like showed me. (He smiles coolly.)

Dr. C: Don't worry Link, you'll get us back someday…

Bob: More like NEVER!... HA!

(Camera cuts off.)

_A/n: Tada!_


	2. Hot Koolaid

Hot Kool-Aid

Place: Area 5-

Time: 12:00 P.M.

Where: Main Room

(Dr. C and Link are sitting at the table watching T.V. out of a small television placed on the table. Bob's in the kitchen and Susan and Insecto are out doing something less interesting... Bob comes out with a coffee pot and slides to the table.)

Bob: Hey guys!

Dr. C/ Link: (Dully) Hey Bob.

Bob: (Goes next to the television.) Guess what I made!

(Silence)

Bob: Hot Kool-aid! Doc, you want some?

Dr. C: (Without looking up.) No thanks Bob.

Bob: Aww come on! (Goes next to him, in a sing-song voice.) _You know you want sooome._

Dr. C: (Ignores Bob.)

Bob: (Pouts and stands back. He quickly pours some hot kool-aid into a glass.) Come on Doc!

Dr. C: (Annoyed) Bob I said I don't want any!

Bob: (Firm) Drink it.

Dr. C: (Doesn't look at Bob from this point on.) No.

Bob: (Angrier) I want you to drink it!

Dr. C: I'm not drinking it!

Bob: Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and blame it on you!

Dr. C: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, _real_ mature.

Bob:…I MADE THIS FOR YOU!

Dr. C: Oh will you grow up?

Bob: I DID IT… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

Dr. C: Well I'm not gonna drink it.

Bob: I HATE YOU!

Dr. C: That's all I ever hear anymore. Doctor try this, doctor try that. Remember the last thing you made before? … Cinnamon toast and… what was it?

Link: Mayonnaise.

Dr. C: Mayonnaise!

Bob: It was a good idea!

Dr. C: You didn't make a single pound!

Bob: I made a pound of cinnamon toast and mayonnaise.

Dr. C: Oh yeah, let's not forget about Rocky Road and Tabasco right? Was it three women hospitalized? …

(Link nods his head while Bob breaths furiously.)

Dr. C: Yeah, three women… hospitalized.

Bob: YOU DRINK THIS RIGHT… NOOOOOOOOW!

Dr. C: Drink your own hot kool-aid.

Bob: There's so much left of it! What am I going to do with all of this hot kool-aid?

Dr. C: Drink it!

Bob: No!

Dr. C: Yes!

Bob: NO!

(Bob harshly puts the coffee pot and glass near Dr. C and leans closer to him.)

Bob: (Whispers) Doc, please…drink…my…hot…kool-aid.

Dr. C: (Calm) …Alright…alright.

(Bob pushes the glass towards him. Dr. C looks at the glass. He briefly takes a sip and sets it down on the table. He looks back at the T.V.)

Dr. C: It's good….Yeah, I like it…

Bob: (Softly) Thank you…

_A/n: Hope you liked it._


	3. A Cat Needs Love

Cat Love

_Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd._

It was a rainy day for the monsters. So, they decided to stay in. Both Bob and Link sat where they ate playing cards, while Insecto was in his cell sleeping. Rusty was beside Link curled up in a ball snoring lightly.

He woke up suddenly when Dr. Cockroach's cell door quickly opens up. Grey smoke floods out covering the floor. Link and Bob stay in their seats squinting, trying to see into the room.

As the smoke cleared Dr. C comes out coughing and gagging.

"Alright Doc," Link said with no tone, "What'd you blow up this time?"

"I'll have you know," he coughs, "I didn't blow up anything!"

Bob and Link look down at a white, fluffed up cat white with blue eyes emerging from the darkness. She sits next to the doctor.

"Doc, what's with the cat?" Link asks.

"Yeah and where's Susan? I haven't seen her since breakfast," Bob asks.

"Well, here's the thing," Dr. C rubs his neck, "this _is_ Susan." He points to the white she-cat.

"No," Link breaths.

"Yeah."

"No way. It can't be her."

"Yes Link, it is."

"Doc, stop lying," he says firmly.

"Link stop denying," the cat giggled in Susan's voice.

"HOLY SH-!" Link falls off his chair, Bob got wide eyed and his jaw dropped and Rusty jumped to all four paws shocked.

Link staggers up holding on to the chair, "How did- What happe- Why is-"

"It was a slight malfunction Link," Dr. C said impatiently, "She would only be like this for about 24 hours. She'll grow to her size in this form then change back to a human being."

Susan's bushy tail sways from side to side, she smiles up at him.

He sighs and looks down at her, "I'm sorry Susan. I didn't mean to change you into a… a cat."

"Oh it's alright Doctor. As long as yall don't mind having a cat around I'll be fine," she purred.

They all agreed at once, talking over each other.

"Hey Doc, ya wanna play cards with us?" asked Bob as Dr. C walks to the table leaving Susan behind, "We could use another player you know."

"No Bob," he says with disappointment, taking his seat, "I don't really want to play right now… Not after I've just failed another experiment."

Susan jumps up onto the table next to him, "Aw come on Doc, it's not that bad," she said compassionately.

Dr. C doesn't look at her, "Ha! Yeah right!" He rests his chin on his hand and looks the other way.

"No really! I mean, it might be fun being a cat! Come on try petting me," she leans towards him.

"No Susan."

"Come on Doc just scratch my ear," she twitches her ear.

"Susan, no."

"Doc just pet me," she said firmly and grabs his arm with one paw and slides it towards her.

"I don't want to!" he pulls his arm back but she doesn't let go.

"Doctor… I want you to pet me," she lowered her voice and brings his arm closer to her than last time.

"Susan just leave me alone!" he immediately pulls his arm out of her grip.

_Geez, what's wrong with him?_ She thought.

Susan trots off to Bob at the other end of the table, "Hey Bob," she cheerfully said with a smile.

Bob turns his attention from his cards to Susan by his side, "Hey Susan!" he replied.

"So…" she sits with her back to him, "have you ever felt a kitty cat's fur?"

She looks back at him with hope written across her face.

"Um," Bob hesitated, "I would rather not," he looks back at his cards.

"Aww please?" she whines turning to him, "Why not?"

"Because… I-I don't want your…um… fur to be…um… matted! Yes matted. I do not want your fur to be matted," Bob stuttered.

"I don't mind," she shrugged, "Please, Bobby, just lay your hand on me."

"No! Leave me alone!" Bob whined while sliding next to Dr. C. He hides his face in the cards in his hands.

Susan huffs and walks to Link on the other end of the table. He was too, looking at his cards with a dull expression on his face.

"Hey Link!"

"Uh?" he groaned not looking up.

"So, you're playing cards huh?" she sits.

"Yep."

"Cool, cool… Alright I'm just gonna come right out and say it, Link would you like to pet me?" she said with annoyance and stands back up.

"Nah."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Nope."

She sighs heavily and jumps off landing softly next to Rusty sleeping.

"Hey Rusty?" she purrs.

His ears perked up and he opened his eyes drowsily.

"Hey boy!" she says gently.

He groans in response.

"How ya doin'?" she comes closer and waves her tail.

He groans again.

"Come on Rusty! You should be chasing me!" she encouraged.

He groans once more and turns his head. She rolls her eyes and jumps onto the table.

"Guys what's wrong?" she said comforting.

They did nothing as if she wasn't there. Her front two legs turned weak and her heart began to race. She flattened her ears and walked towards Dr. C.

"Doc? Why won't you talk to me? Or even lay a hand on me? Why won't any of yall listen to me?" she demanded.

"Because Susan," Link said ignoring her gaze, "We just don't like cats that much."

"Just because I'm a cat, doesn't mean I'm still not Susan. You can at least look at me!" she yelled.

Anger built up inside but her heart still ached.

"Maybe we don't want to look at a cat. Now leave us alone… we don't want to be around a _friend _that sheds fur."

Susan was in disbelief, she didn't even stop herself from showing it. She looks at the Doctor for any response but nothing.

"Why don't you go hunt mice or something?" Bob suggested.

That was it; her heart ached, but not for what was happening. It ached for revenge. It grew strong, her muscles tightened and her ears flattened. She curled her lips, showing her razor sharp teeth. She drew her paw high in air and unleashed her claws. When no one noticed, she slashed her claws across her victims back.

"Ahh! Susan, wha-?" Dr. C yelled. The three claw marks bleed blood red staining his lab coat. His attention was full on Susan. Bob and Link looked up surprised. She holds her paw out so the blood won't drip on her while giving them a dirty look.

"Susan! Why'd you do that?" Dr. C finally said.

All she did was hiss loudly.

Link carefully puts his cards down, "Susan, you really need to calm down," he holds out his hands to stop her.

She turns on him and hisses louder, waving her tail back and fourth. She lays her paws down and arched her body. She leaped onto Link's shoulder, biting hard into his fish flesh. Blood pours out as he pulls her off slamming her to the table. She skids to a stop on all four. The blood stains her mouth dripping slowly.

Link screams in agony, "Ahh! Damn it! Why?" he puts pressure on his wound grinding his teeth.

Dr. C has gotten up from his chair and backed away with Bob. Link does the same; all three backed up at the end of the table confused at what happened.

"Susan," Dr. C began slowly, "you have to calm down."

Susan hissed as blood spits out.

"What's wrong with her Doc?" Bob asked.

"I-I…" he stammered then gasped, "Because no one paid any attention to her. In cat's nature of habit they're used to having someone to be around with. But now since nobody talked to her we are now doomed."

She jumps off the table, readying herself into striking. When all of a sudden, Rusty runs in front of her growling, showing his teeth.

"Yay! Rusty will save us!" cheered Bob.

"Bob, Rusty can really hurt Susan! We have to protect her from Rusty or else…" he heads for Rusty but before Link can move, Susan leaps onto Rusty, tackling him onto his side. He lets out a shriek as she holds him down. She aims for his neck with her fangs but he manages to free himself. He runs behind Link crouching low and silently whimpering.

"You guys let me try," Bob said with confidence and stepping forward, "Susan, what's upsetting you? Why you all biting and scratching people?"

"Because no one will listen to me!" she yelled, "I try harder and harder to get you're attention but still nothing!" as she babbles on, her paws lift off the floor. The three monsters and Rusty watch her wide eyed as Susan was rising slowly into the air.

"… all because I'm a cat! And you're gonna start getting used to it whether you like it or not! What the-" she realized she was flouting six feet in the air.

"Ok," she chuckled nervously, "let's just put this scene behind us alright? Let's just start over and chat like we always do," she said calmly.

Bob broke the silence, "No!" Dr. C and Link looked at him startled.

Susan's expression changed to anger, "That's it!" she hissed raising her claws and showing her teeth.

"Run!" Link yelled. The whole team followed his commands with Susan on their tail. They ran and ran till they finally turned a corner hiding against the wall. She passes them not noticing.

Panting Link says, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Dr. C pants, "but what ever it was I am one heck of a scientist!"

"Hey guys, in here!" Bob waves his hands into a room filled with fashion. All 4 of them ran in. Bob pushes the button to close the door.

"Alright, if we can stay in here for 24 hours we'll be safe," Dr. C planned.

"24 hours? Ugh!" Bob complained.

"Bob stop whining! Would you rather be safe or would you rather let your eye be all scratched up?" Link said.

Bob starts to think, "Um, boy this is a tricky one, um… Hey wait a minute, are you just trying to hide the fact that Susan became crazier than Dr. Cockroach?" Bob narrowed his eye.

"WHAT?" Susan jumped out of a treasure chest angry at the remark. A blue bow was placed upon her head near her ear.

"You're calling me CRAZY?" her eye twitched.

Shocked and frozen no one respond.

"I'll show you crazy!" she flew up and burst into flames. Literally her whole body grew with red hot fire.

"Run again!" Link shouts racing towards the door. Susan followed after them, her claws lashed out.

They ran to the main room. She gets there in seconds but finds nobody. Her flames died out and she lowers herself. She finds a marker on the table and draws a mark on each cheek on her face then she places a large net on the ground.

_This will work, they'll be caught in no time. _She thought pacing to the table then back to the net. Sniffing the air, she detects a strong order of Rusty.

_Where ever Rusty's at, they're at. _She gets impatient and says, "As soon as one of you little monsters would bare touch this net, you'll be mine…mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She stands on her hind legs and raises her claws laughing.

Meanwhile, in Bob's room…

"See Doc," Bob said, "You're not the only one that can do that laugh!"

Dr. C sighs with annoyance.

"Shh! She can hear us you know!" Link shouts in a whisper.

Susan stops and falls back down on all four. Her ear twitched but she didn't know where it came from. Pressure built up inside her and she yowls, "Come out!" into the air.

She accidentally sets a paw on the net snatching her in her own trap.

"Well, well, well," Link said strolling in with his hands on his hips, "looks like the cats in the bag," he laughed. His friends follow behind him. Susan does a low growl.  
>"Nah, I'm not like that…" he waves his joke away, "But seriously, you have to stop actin' like this! I mean, ever since you became a cat… you've been a little… off the edge…And by the way, we don't like cats," his words slowed down, she couldn't believe what she just heard. A surge of energy shot up her body making her ears stand with rage. Blowing up into flames again she turns the net to ashes. Her paws hit the floor hard, cracking the metal ground.<p>

Without hesitation, they run hard as Susan runs faster with ease.

"God, it's like a cat from hell!" Link shouts.

"Hey! Hey! Do NOT say that about Susan!" Bob said sliding along beside him.

Turning another corner, Bob spots a wooden door. He quickly grabs his friends and takes them in. She runs right pass the door.

Covered in goop they catch their breath.

"Good thinking Bob," Dr. C said.

"Yeah, nice work," Link said.

"Why thank you!" Bob said without needing to pant.

The room was spacious, shelves of cleaning products and old, dusty boxes nailed against the three walls.

Once all was calm between them Link nervously joked, "Man that was too close, for all we know we could have been cat food!"

Suddenly the door exploded into pieces. Standing there was cat Susan, her bow ripped, her marks in smudges and fur ruffled in ash, "You're…going…to LOVE ME!"

They all screamed in fear.

* * *

><p>Susan was in her cat bed. She was her giant size but still in cat form. Bob, Link, Dr. C and Rusty were in the bed with her. Bob and Link were playing bingo near her tail, Rusty was stretched out sleeping close to her belly and Dr. C was in her arms being cuddled with. He obviously didn't like it, but it was better than being chased by a flying cat on fire.<p>

"Ohhhhh! In your face Link! I got a bingo right here, right now!" Bob shouted. Link sighed rolling his eyes. Rusty's paws flickered as if he was in a dream. Susan laid her head next to Dr. C, she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Dr. C saw his chance and slowly tries to slip out of her grip she had on him with one paw. As soon as he moved an inch, her other paw in front brought out her claws in a flash.

His eyes filled with fear and nervously chuckled moving back, "Susan, I wasn't going to leave you if that's what you were thinking…ha-ha eh…" he franticly pets the side of the ear. Her weak smile grew.

"Bingo Bob! In…your…face!" Link yelled.

_A/n: Just re-did it. I had so many errors!_


End file.
